


ngày làm biếng

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: avengers_land, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifting, Translation, cat!Loki, snuggles
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Những khi Loki cảm thấy không thể chịu nổi mọi người nữa thì cậu sẽ hóa thành mèo</p>
            </blockquote>





	ngày làm biếng

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/gifts).
  * A translation of [a lazy day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507877) by [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala). 



Thor đang ở trong phòng riêng, thay ra bộ giáp tập trận khi một con mèo đen chạy vào nhảy lên giường gã và cuộn lại thành một trái bông xù mềm. Nó không lớn hơn cỡ bắp tay Thor là mấy và trông thật nhỏ bé trên chiếc giường khổng lồ, nhưng từ nó tỏa ra một thứ khí chất rất ngạo mạn, như thể chính nó đang sở hữu cả căn phòng vậy.

Với một tiếng khúc khích nhỏ, Thor vươn người tới vuốt ve cục lông đen mềm. “Chào em Loki.”

Cậu mèo gừ gừ đáp lại, lưng cậu cong lên dưới cái vuốt ve. Thor mỉm cười, đặt cái còng tay của gã lên bàn cạnh Mjölnir, và ngồi xuống cuối giường. Sức nặng của gã khiến chiếc giường trũng xuống và cậu mèo đứng dậy, nhảy về phía Thor và ngẩng lên dụi dụi đầu vào cằm gã.

Đôi lúc Loki hay chơi trò này; khi cậu mệt mỏi và không còn tâm trạng thách thức bất cứ ai, cậu sẽ tự biến hình thành một loài vật—thường thường là mèo—và tự giữ lấy mình. Thor là người duy nhất biết bí mật này và chính vì vậy, Loki sẽ chạy đến bên gã bất cứ khi nào cậu rơi vào tâm trạng như vậy.

Thor không cảm phiền gì. Gã thích mèo Loki, thích cái cách cậu dịu dàng đi, dễ thương hơn. Gã thích để Loki nằm nghỉ trên vai mình, những móng vuốt nhỏ tựa kim châm trên da gã, nhẹ bâng như không tồn tại, nhưng ấm áp đến độ Thor chẳng thể tảng lờ.

“Anh định hỏi xem em có muốn đi dạo với anh không,” Thor bảo cậu với một nụ cười nhỏ. “Dù rằng bây giờ hình như chỉ có anh là người đi dạo thôi thì phải.”

Những người trông thấy con mèo trên vai Thor cho rằng đó là mèo hoang, và Thor cũng chẳng đính chính bao giờ. Loki chưa bao giờ cần phải kêu Thor giữ bí mật giữa hai người; Thor phong tỏa những bí mật đó đầy sở hữu. Gã không muốn chia sẻ phiên bản này của Loki với bất cứ ai; gã biết Loki sẽ không tìm đến gã nữa nếu gã tiết lộ ra, và những giây phút giữa đôi bên sẽ biến mất. Gã sẽ bị nguyền đến chết trước khi để chuyện đó xảy ra.

Hai người đi dạo qua vườn thượng uyển, qua vườn cây ăn quả cho đến khi họ đi tới ngọn đồi thoai thoải với ngập những cỏ và ánh mặt trời rực rỡ. Thor chọn một chỗ ngồi trên ngọn đồi trũng rồi để Loki trèo lên ngực mình trước khi nằm xuống. Loki cuộn người trên ngực gã, cằm đặt trên những móng vuốt tí hin. Đôi mắt cậu xanh hơn bao giờ hết; đó là đôi mắt đã chiếm trọn Thor trước khi gã biết đó là em trai mình. Có cái ánh nhìn ấy nơi Loki, sự sắc sảo không thể giấu giếm.

Thor yêu nó, cũng như yêu mọi thứ về em trai gã. Gã mở lòng bàn tay ra, mỉm cười khi Loki cạ vào đó.

“Thật yên ả khi em không thể phát ngôn Loki ạ,” gã thì thào, cười toe trước cái cắn yêu vào tay.

Loki đứng lên, bước đi trên ngực Thor đến khi đôi bên mắt chạm mắt. Thor mỉm cười, cánh tay gập lại để gối đầu, gã nhướn một bên mày. “Gì thế?”

“Meo,” Loki nói, và Thor chẳng cần phải hiểu; gã có thể hình dung ra cái nhíu mày khe khẽ trên mặt cậu, cái nhếch môi khi cậu cố tình tỏ ra nghiêm trọng hơn cần thiết.

“Anh đùa thôi,” Thor thuyết phục cậu. Vuốt dọc sống lưng mèo, gã nhìn vào tròng mắt xanh lá ấy, bảo, “Anh mà không có em bầu bạn thì chắc sẽ buồn lắm. Ừ, thì cũng còn những người khác nữa, nhưng chẳng ai đặc biệt như em.”

Điều này hiển nhiên khiến Loki rất thỏa mãn; cậu cọ vào Thor lần nữa, quấn lấy người gã. Họ nằm vậy lâu thật lâu, mơ màng trong nắng chiều, thỏa mãn với sự hiện hữu của nhau. Khi mặt trời bắt đầu khuất bóng, Thor đứng dậy trở lại lâu đài. Loki lại ngồi lên vai gã lần nữa, và ngay khi họ vào tới phòng Thor, khép cửa lại, cậu nhảy xuống sàn và rồi leo lên giường.

Vừa lúc Thor quay lại thì Loki đã hóa về hình dạng con người. Cậu vẫn đang cuộn mình, nụ cười nở trên môi, ánh sáng trong đôi mắt khi trông Thor bước tới.

“Thật vui khi thấy em ở đây,” Thor thì thầm, nằm xuống cạnh cậu, mặt đối mặt với Loki. “Anh đang muốn kiếm một em mèo. Vừa nhỏ vừa đáng yêu. Ngoan ngoãn biết điều hơn em nhiều. Chắc em phải thấy nó đâu đó quanh đây rồi…”

“Đùa vui nhỉ,” Loki đáp, vươn tay luồn vào mái tóc Thor vuốt ve. Đến lượt Thor tựa vào cái chạm, đôi mắt gã khép dần với tiếng ậm ừ nhỏ, đều đặn.

“Ngày hôm nay của em vui chứ?” Thor lặng lẽ hỏi.

“Ồ, em không biết đâu,” Loki đáp, môi cong cong thành một nụ cười. “Em bị một tên đần bế đi loanh quanh và chẳng làm gì hay ho hơn ngủ suốt cả chiều.”

Thor chọt vào người Loki, cũng bị cậu chọt lại. Họ chơi trò đấu đá như một thói quen từ thuở nhỏ, cười nhẹ khi áp mình vào nhau. Cuối cùng, Loki bị Thor ghim xuống, cậu chịu thua, khua tay loạn lên trong không khí. Nụ cười không rời khuôn mặt cậu khi cậu nhìn Thor.

“Em đã có một ngày rất tuyệt vời. Cảm ơn anh.”

Để đáp lại, Thor nối liền khoảng cách đôi bên với một nụ hôn. Họ nằm như vậy, với đôi môi áp sát cho tới khi Thor rời ra, toe toét với Loki.

“Em biết anh luôn muốn bầu bạn với em mà. Kể cả khi em không có hứng trò chuyện với ai, bao gồm anh.”

Với một nụ cười ranh ma đầy hứa hẹn, Loki nói, “Chà, nếu tối nay em đến chỗ anh, em chắc rằng chúng ta sẽ chẳng có nhiều chuyện để tán gẫu lắm đâu.”

Với một nụ hôn thật nồng khác, Thor trả lời, “Chà, anh cũng không thấy phiền chút nào đâu.”


End file.
